This invention relates generally to land vehicles, and particularly to means for anchoring such vehicles to the supporting ground terrain where the vehicle is to be parked for extended periods of time.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a ground anchor for a land vehicle.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a ground anchor for a vehicle such as a trailer, truck or automobile the use of which may inhibit the vehicle from being overturned under high wind conditions or from being readily removed from its anchored location in an unauthorized manner.
Another object of the invention is to provide a ground anchor which may be readily attached both to a vehicle and to the ground supporting the vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a ground anchor of the type described which may be used to anchor land vehicles of varying structural height above the vehicle supporting ground.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a ground anchor of the type described which makes use of duplicate parts thereby rendering the device relatively inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.